Fallout: A hard road ahead
by TheLone Survivor1
Summary: This is a story about the adventures the Lone Wanderer has after the defeat of the Enclave with one of his old friends from vault 101.
1. Old Friends

AN: Before you read this, please remember that this is my first story and attempt at writing something like this. Please provide feedback. Thanks and enjoy.

'What the fuck happened,' Amata thought as she opened her eyes to the glare of the sun beating down on her. She looked around and realized that she was in a wire cage being pulled by a Brahmin with multiple armed guards in random clothing and carrying assault rifles walking around it. She moved her neck around and realized that there was some kind of collar on her.

'What the fuck is this,' she thought as she began to pull and fiddle with it.

"I wouldn't do that princess", one of the guards said to her. "That little collar of yours is wired to blow your fucking head clean off, we wouldn't want that now would we. It would ruin the price of you and that pretty little face of yours."

'The price of me?' Amata thought as she lowered her hands and glared at the guard but he didn't seem to care. She looked down at her arm to see that her pipboy was gone, and as she looked around for it, she noticed it on the arm of one of the guards.

"Hey that's mine," she called out pointing to the pipboy on the man's arm.

One of the guards grabbed her finger that was sticking through the wire fencing of the cage and pulled out his knife and placed the blade on her finger causing a small cut.

"Where are your manners, you know it's rude to point at people," he said pushing his knife a little harder into her finger. "And if you want to keep all ten of your little fingers, I would suggest you sit down and shut the fuck up till we get to Paradise Falls."

Amata took the hint and remained quiet the rest of the way to Paradise Falls. As they got closer, she could read a sign saying 'Welcome to Paradise Falls' and she could see more armed guards and people with the explosive collars on.

"Welcome to Paradise Falls princess, we hope you enjoy your stay but you probably won't," one of the guards said laughing to himself afterwards.

"Fuck you asshole," Amata yelled out at the guard.

The convoy stopped at the front of the pathway into the compound and the guard Amata yelled at unlocked the cage and grabbed a bat from the side of the cart. He grabbed Amata by the neck and pulled her out of the cage.

"Kneel you little shit," he demanded to her.

"Fuck you," Amata yelled back at him.

"Fine have it your way," he said as he swung the bat nailing her on the side of the head, knocking her out cold.

..."Dogmeat! Come over here boy," the man said as he sat down on ridge overlooking the capital wasteland. Dogmeat walked up next to him and laid down beside the man.

"You hungry boy?" The man asked and immediately the dog's head shot up and he began wagging his tail. The man pulled down his hood the druids from Oasis gave him and grabbed the old leather sack he kept his gear in. He began looking through the sack and pulled out two plates, one had Dogmeat written on marker on the bottom, a bowl which also said Dogmeat, a bottle of aqua pura, two pieces of mole rat meat, a box of sugar bombs, and a Nuka Cola. The man put the two pieces of meat on the plates and poured the water into the bowl and opened the Nuka Cola bottle with his combat knife. The man and the dog just sat quietly and ate their dinners together.

"It's been a long day today hasn't it Dogmeat?" The man said to the dog as he was finishing up eating. The dog just looked up at him for a second before resting his head back down and letting out a big sigh as he closed his eyes.

'Can't wait to get out of this power armor when we get back to Megaton tomorrow,' the man thought to himself as he was looking at the map on his pipboy.

'We could probably make to Big Town just after sun down if we left right now,' the man thought as he looked over at Dogmeat sound asleep.

'We can make do here for tonight.'

The man pulled out his Sniper Rifle and laid down and pulled down the bipod. He began looking around through the scope when he noticed a caravan had just showed up to gate of Paradise Falls.

'Shit didn't see that one or I would of stopped them. Too late for the poor bastard going in there now,' he thought to himself.

"Wait a second," he said as he zoomed his scope in to see a girl about the same age as he was with long dark hair, and most importantly,a vault suit.

The numbers were hard to read because of the mud caked to the back of the suit but he could make out '101'.

"Well shit, I bet 20 caps I can guess who that is," he said jokingly even though his heart started to race.

He looked over at Dogmeat and said, "Wait here boy, I will be back soon. I hope."

He then pulled his hood back over his head, slung his sniper rifle over his shoulder and made sure his silenced 10mm pistol and combat knife were secure before he started down the hill towards Paradise Falls.


	2. Auction Day

"Wake up princess;" one of the guards said to Amata.

Amata slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a bed inside a building and one of the guards standing over her.

"Mr. Jones will be here shortly, put this on and one of the girls will come in and wash you," the man said as he left the small room throwing down an old pink dress.

Amata looked around and noticed that she was the only one in the room and she could hear some kind of auction going outside. She heard a knock at the door and looked up to see a young women, probably only a few years older than her, standing at the door.

"I'm here to clean you up," said the young women as she slowly entered the room. The man from earlier came in with a large metal bucket that was about two feet deep full of water and sat it down next to Amata before leaving once again.

"What's your name?" Amata asked the young women.

"My real name or the one Mr. Jones gave me?" She responded.

"Which ever one you prefer. I'm Amata by the way," Amata said.

"Please to meet you Ms. Amata, my name is Sarah. We have to get started if we don't want to anger Mr. Jones, so lets get those clothes off," Sarah said.

After Amata's bath, Sarah brushed her hair and helped her with her clothes. Right as they finished, a young African American man walked in wearing a red suit with a purple shirt.

"You are a very beautiful young lady. If you weren't so valuable I would keep you for myself," the man said. "I am Mr. Eulogy Jones, the head man at this fine establishment."

"I would normally say it's a pleasure to meet you but it really isn't," Amata responded.

Mr. Jones just smiled and continued on. "Now I have a couple questions to ask you before we go out there. Are you ready to answer?"

Amata nodded her head.

"Good. First, where were you born?" Mr. Jones asked

"Vault 101," Amata said.

"Good, when did you leave the vault?"

"Day of my capture," Amata continued.

"So yesterday, good. How old are you?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Twenty one."

"Finally, are you a virgin?" Mr. Jones asked.

Amata's face became bright red, but she nodded her head.

"Well, that's all I have princess. Let's head on out." Mr. Jones said.

Amata followed Mr. Jones through the dark hallway till they reached the old door. Amata could see the stage old stage that had been set up and crowd of about 30 people standing in front of it. Mr. Jones pushed open the doors and Amata was hit with the light from the sun as she walked through the door.

...The Lone Wanderer walked along the old road towards Paradise Falls with Dogmeat by his side and his old leather sack over his shoulder. He spent the night at one of his loot drop sites getting anything he might need. As he approached the gate, a guard came to meet him.

"State your name and business," the guard demanded.

"I heard Mr. Jones caught a real vault dweller and I'm looking to buy," he stated.

"I can get a word in with the boss for a small fee," the guard said holding his hand out.

"Really, well how much will 200 caps get me," the lone wanderer said smiling under his hood.

The guard face brightened up at the sound of that many caps. "Man, you will for sure get the first offer for that much."

The lone wanderer took off his sack from his shoulder and reached into the sack. After a couple of seconds, he pulled out his silenced 10mm pistol, pointed it at the guards head and fired two shots before the guard could even react. The man's body hit the road with a quiet thump as the Lone Wanderer ran towards the second guard. Before the second guard even knew what happened, he was tackled to the ground and ended up with a knife in his neck.

As the lone wanderer pushed farther into the compound, he dispatched each guard swiftly and silently till he reached the old bus gate. He broke out one of the windows and shoved the barrel of his sniper rifle through the now broken window. As he looked through the scope, he could see Eulogy walk out of a building and following him was Amata in an old pink dress.

Hsi first thought was that Amata looked beautiful in that dress but he soon dismissed the idea so that he could focus.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the moment you have all been waiting for." Eulogy said. "This young beauty is my prize possession. She is twenty one, a virgin, and most importantly, a real vault dweller."

The Lone Wanderer aimed his scope at Eulogy waiting for the wind to die down.

'You fuckes with the wrong vault Eulogy,' he thought to himself as pulled the trigger sending a bullet flying towards Eulogy. The bullet hit its mark, causing Eulogy's right hand that was pointing at Amata to explode into a cloud of red.

The crowd all dropped to the ground as the guards surrounding the area were dropped one by one. After ten shots, a man climbed onto the top of the bus holding his sniper and he pointed towards the young slave vault dweller and yelled, "IF YOU ALL WANT TO LIVE, THE VAULT SLAVE LEAVES WITH ME!"

The Lone Wanderer hopped down from the bus and pulled out plasma and frag mines arming and throwing them into the crowd.

"Now people I would keep really still unless you want those mines to detonate," he said.

He walked up to the stage and over to the Eulogy, who was on the floor cluntching his hand.

"Where is the key," the Lone Wanderer demanded.

Eulogy used his good hand and reached into his pocker and pulled out a set of keys and handed them to Wanderer. He walked over to Amata and unlocked her slave collar.

"Who's my savior?" She asked.

The Lone Wanderer pulled down his hood and looked up at her.

"It's me."


	3. Agatha's Visitors

"Don't stop running! It will only be a matter of time before they disarm those mines!" He yelled as we ran through the gates.

We ran for what seemed like forever, but we finally stopped as we crossed a small bridge towards an old shack.

"Wait here, I'm going to see if Agatha is home. She will let us stay here for the night." He said as he knocked on the door.

The door opened slightly as an elderly lady poke her head through the door.

"Hello, who's there?" She asked.

"It's me Agatha," he said as he took off his hood and approached the door.

"Well hello deary. Have you been tuning in to the show?" She asked.

"Everyday, as usual. Listen, we are in a bit of a situation and were wondering if we could spend the night here?" He asked her.

"Of course you two can stay here. Don't have much food left, but I will spare whatever I can." She said with a smile.

After they ate their dinner, Agatha decided to record a song for her radio station so Amata and the Lone Wanderer stepped outside to let her make the recording. They set up a small fire outside the door and listened to Agatha's song.

"I never actually thanked you for saving me, so thanks." Amata said.

The Lone Wanderer just nodded his head. After a few more minutes of quiet he finally asked, "why?"

Amata snapped out of her day dream only to be met by confusion.

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why did you leave the vault? You were safe in there, I made sure of it. After I left for the second, I made sure that no one would try anything. I just don't understand why you left." He said.

Amata sighed and started at the hooded figure sitting next to her before finally stating, "My father went mad. After you removed him as Overseer, he went batshit crazy. We... I had to lock him away to make sure he didn't hurt anyone. I would go every day to visit him, hoping he would break the curse that was set on him, but it only got worse. I watched my father wither away from a strong and confident man to a weak and paranoid coward."

Amata stopped for a moment as she wiped tears out of her eyes before continuing.

"This went on for awhile until about a week ago. I went to see him late in the afternoon, but when I got there, I found him hung from the ceiling. He used his bedsheets to hang himself and he carved Overseer into the window of his room and across his own forehead. The blood was stilling running from the wound when I showed up. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see his lifeless face and those fucking words on his forehead. I couldn't stay there."

The Lone Wanderer stood up and walked over to where Amata had sat down. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, the metal armor was cold on her skin, and whispered. "I know what's like to lose a father."

Amata looked up at him with tears in her and opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by the sound of a vertibird landing nearby.

The Lone Wanderer stood up and ran towards the small rope bridge. He turned around and ran back towards Amata and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Get inside and don't come out till I come back. Do you understand?" He yelled.

Amata nodded her head and ran inside. The Lone Wanderer pick up his old leather sack and pulled out his T-51 Winter Power Armor Helmet and pushed it down over his head. He then pulled out Vengeance and shoved his 10mm pistol into its holster. He flicked on the low light vision on and pushed out across the bridge towards the Enclave dropship.

'Well this is going to be fun.' He thought to himself as he ran towards where the vertibird landed. The aircraft had taken off only a few minutes before, leaving a dust cloud around where it once was. He could see multiple dark figures walking down the road towards the Scrapyard.

The Wanderer ran down to the road and took cover behind a rock maybe twenty yards away from the Enclave squad. He could see 4 men, two in Enclave Power Armor, one in Tesla Power Armor, and one officer.

'Here goes nothing.' He stood up from behind the rock and unpinned a plasma grenade, throwing the grenade at the squad. He watched as the green glow flew threw the air and landed beside the Officer. The explosion of green light in the darkness was almost blinding as the Enclave officer melted into a green stain on the road.

The Wanderer charged at the squad, pulling his unique Gatling Laser out at the same time. He managed to close the gap between the squad and him to barely a few feet when he activated Vaultec's VATS. Everything slowed down as he picked his targets, aiming at the two Enclave Soldiers in Power Armor. As he exited the system, he pulled the trigger and sent beams of energy flying towards the soldiers. The two soldiers didn't stand a chance against the sheer amount of laser fire that pierced through their armor. The two soldiers dropped to the ground before they even knew what had hit them, but the soldier in Tesla Armor was quicker than the wanderer expected. The Enclave soldier kicked the Gatling Laser away from his hands and pulled his plasma rifle up and fired a blast of plasma into the wanderers shoulder.

His Winterized T-51 Power Armor managed to take the blast, put the plasma did an incredible amount of damage to it and knocked the Wanderer to the ground. 'Fuck!' The Wanderer thought to himself as he reached for his pistol. He managed to grab it, but the Enclave soldier just kicked it away as well.

"This is the day you die and I want to look you in the eyes when you do." The Enclave Soldier said as he kneeled down, placing his knee on the center of the Wanderer's chest and removed his helmet. The soldier placed the barrel of his rifle on the Wanderer's neck, burning him at the touch.

All of a sudden the Soldiers head made an unnatural jolt before the soldier collapsed onto the Wanderer. A dark figure walked over to where to Wanderer lay on the ground and stood over him holding a sniper rifle.

"I have no idea how I hit him, but I'm glad I did." A familiar female voice said.

"Thanks Amata. Mind helping me get this fat fuck off of me?" The Wanderer said jokingly.


End file.
